Butterfly Unchained
by Moon Child97
Summary: When a single act of bravery ties the fate of a young girl to two others, it brings about serious consequences. Now she, along with the mysterious Soubi Agatsuma, must find a way to seal Ritsuka's soul back into his own body before he fades away completely. But this proves easier said than done, especially since enemies are hell-bent of finding a way to stop them.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Loveless. Yun Kouga (lucky person) does. :(**

**Summary: Just read this and in the next chapter I'll explain. Just maybe.**

* * *

_March 13th, 2004._

_A rather foggy day with large gray clouds looming over the crowded city streets, a rather unusual place for the world to end...three times, for three different ways, for three different people. No one saw it coming, save for those who had perhaps this event, but none could guess the outcome of it. For in this planned event, these three fates would be intertwined drastically, and not even the most clairvoyant of souls could see if the strands of these three's fates would ever be unraveled..._

* * *

For Soubi Agatsuma, his world was ripped out from under him and tunred upside down as his master, friend,_ love_, was ripped from his arms by a mysterious force and flung directly in the path of an oncoming car that was speeding down the street, a car that was going too fast with no sign of stopping. Soubi tried to move through the thick throng of people in his way, but the crowd seemed to congeal around him, halting him from taking an inch to take his master from the throes of danger. He tried to call out for him, but the name was stuck in his throat and would not be released so easily. He saw a girl run out and grab the young boy's hand to pull him out of the way... but then he blinked. And in that microsecond, everything changed. He heard the sound of brakes squealing, people screaming, glass shattering, and a hollow thud that shook him to his knees. When he opened his eyes, he saw his precious one lying in the middle of the lane, his amethyst eyes open but unseeing, neck at an unnatural angle, and it was a sight that would haunt him until the day he died.

Now the crowd streamed out and he managed to get through at last, his feet pounding the concrete and on to the street as he raced to the young boy. He dropped to his knees and barely noticed the girl lying there as well, though a flickering thought made him think her brave, but it was brief. He cradled the boy to his chest and felt his heart shattering into a million fragments, tears spilling down his cheeks as he ran his fingers over his Sacrifice's pale cheek, moving the hair away from his dull violet eyes.

For Soubi Agatsuma, his world ended in a terrifying bang.

"RITSUKA!"

* * *

For Tsukiko Kuronaga, the day had gone from wonderful to absolutely had seen the person who had grabbed a teenage boy perhaps two years younger than she; a tall adult man with crimson hair and cold mahogany eyes. In fact, this man had seen her looking at him, and he allowed the corners of his lips to turn up in a malicious smirk. As if he were mocking her. And then she blinked, and he was gone. The boy with amethyst eyes was not as lucky. He stood in the middle of the street, eyes wide and unblinking, staring down the eminent cause of his demise. She felt the panic rise up in her throat as she realized that he wasn't moving from that spot, and that a car was speeding towards him way too fast. She pushed people out of the way so hard that they actually stumbled or fell, but she ignored their protests and indignant squawks, her heart beating fast in her chest. Seconds before the car hit, she grabbed the boy's arm and swung him around, cradling his body with hers, whirling around so that her back was to the rushing vehicle, ensuring that she would be hit first and therefore take the brunt of the damage. She aqueezed her eyes shut and barely had time enough to draw in a shaky breath, _her last breath, _before the frightening impact.

When the car slammed into her, the pain was so overwhelming and excruciating that she almost screamed aloud. But she knew better. However, she found herself knocked into the air for a suspended moment in time, her back slamming against the windshield so hard that she felt it shatter, the broken shards flying and slashing her skin open. But that wasn't the end. From the momentum of the car, she rolled over the roof and then landed hard on the asphalt, hearing the sickening crack as her neck snapped in half...and when she opened her eyes, she found that the boy she had tried to save was lying next to her, their faces so close together that she could see his amethyst eyes start to darken and go blank.

He was dying...or maybe even dead.

"No...fight...live...don't die...," she pleaded weakly.

She couldn't be sure if he could hear her or not, but she desperately wished that he would fight, that he would survive, and live. She fought her own darkness that threatened to overtake her and saw someone drop beside the boy, gathering the battered and broken body in pale yet toned arms. As she lifted her eyes slowly, she found that the person was a man with long brownish-blonde hair and bright azure eyes...eyes that were filled with tears that spilled down pale cheeks. The man lifted his head and screamed out a word that was filled with such pain and agony that she felt it resonate within her spirit...and yet, she _recognized_ the voice. She just couldn't remember from where...

"RITSUKA!"

For Tsukiko Kuronaga, the world ended in a whimper.

"Please...someone...save us..."

* * *

"No...fight...live..."

"RITSUKA!"

For Ritsuka Aoyagi, the world ended with voices that he knew and did not know, with words that he heard, and with a silence that he could not penetrate to answer them.

The world ended in painful silence.

**(Ch. 1_ Fin_)**

* * *

**Hey everyone, hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of this Loveless fanfic and want to read more! If so, just review and tell me what you liked or didn't like! I'm always open for suggestions or comments about my stories, so don't be shy. Or mean. **

**Alright everyone, I bid you a good night/day and I'll see you when the next chapter is up!**

**-Moon Child97**


End file.
